Le sourire de la styliste
by Thunder33
Summary: Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle deviendrait amie avec une Capitolienne et encore moins avec une styliste. Fanfiction pour le défi des fandom d'Ange Phoenix du forum "La gazette des bonbons aux citrons"
1. Première rencontre

Contrairement à Cinna, le styliste de sa fille, Katniss Everdeen, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de voir la jeune femme. Mais par moment, il lui arrivait de la voir dans leur nouvelle maison, celle que Katniss avait obtenu grâce à sa victoire aux soixante quatorzième Hunger Games.

Au début, Portia l'avait beaucoup intrigué, en effet, elle paraissait si différente des autres Capitoliens qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir lors de la Moisson ou à la télévision pendant les Hunger Games.

Portia semblait moins superficielle qu'Effie Trinket, moins hystérique que Ceasar Flickermann, elle semblait juste un peu plus humaine que tous ceux de son «espèce».

La première fois que Mrs Everdeen avait parlé à Portia, ce fut le jour où Katniss et Peeta revinrent vainqueurs des Hunger Games. Elle se souvient qu'elle était là, à côté de Peeta. Cependant elle avait su garder un air qui n'était ni joyeux ni même triste. Mrs Everdeen s'était souvent demandé si elle faisait cet air neutre pour garder son professionnalisme ou parce qu'elle pensait aux autres tributs décédés.

Après avoir longuement salué la foule, elle se souvint qu'ils étaient allés dans le village des Vainqueurs. Elle se souvint aussi qu'elle avait serré ses deux filles le plus fort possible, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. A cette instant précis, elle se souvint du regard de Portia, toujours ce même regard neutre, indifférent mais cette fois ci, Mrs Everdeen avait pu déceler un léger sourire de la part de la femme, comme si elle était heureuse que la mère retrouve sa fille saine et sauve. Puis les deux groupes s'étaient séparés, la famille de Peeta Mellark et Portia d'un côté, Cinna et sa proche famille de l'autre.

Pendant environ une heure les deux familles avaient profités des retrouvailles avec leur vainqueur respectif, puis comme le devait leur nouveau rôle de célébrité du Capitole, le couple dût faire une interview dans la maison de Katniss Everdeen. Pendant ce lapse de temps, elle s'était éclipsée dans la maison des Mellark en compagnie de sa fille et du styliste.

Mrs Everdeen aurait pu rester, vanter les mérites et sa fierté envers sa fille comme l'aurait certainement tout autre parent, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle n'aimait pas l'élan que cette histoire prendrait, malheureusement elle savait que c'était le sacrifice à faire.

Mrs Everdeen se souvint que dans la maison, le silence était pesant, la famille Mellark, Cinna et Primrose Everdeen semblaient absorbés par l'interview de leurs proches. La mère y avait alors vu une occasion pour parler à la styliste du fils Mellark qui semblait regarder la télévision de temps en temps pour ne pas paraître grossière.

La mère de Katniss s'était approchée de la table à manger où était accoudée Portia, derrière elle, on pouvait y voir divers mets assez délicieux préparés par la femme Mellark, mais aussi le fromage de chèvre de sa petite fille Prim. Elle s'était accoudée à ses côtés, par moment elle détaillait la femme.

Portia était une femme avec un look très classique pour une Capitolienne, enfin pour les personnes du District Douze elle restait une étrangeté dans un monde tout à fait banal et commun. En effet, la femme avait une peau assez foncé qui divergeait de sa peau très claire à elle, comme Effie Trinket, elle possédait des cheveux plutôt imposants et de couleur blonds. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu détailler son visage, elle se souvenait que la femme portait du rouge à lèvre de couleur noire, tout comme ses vêtements. L'espace d'un instant, Mrs Everdeen s'était demandée si la couleur de ses vêtements était signe de deuil ou si elle avait pris la première chose qu'elle avait eu sous la main.

Puis elles étaient restées ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes, en faite jusqu'à ce que Portia prenne un petit morceau de pain avec du fromage de chèvre. Ce simple geste avait permis à la mère Everdeen de sortir de son silence

-C'est ma fille qui l'a fabriqué.

Portia s'était tournée vers elle, sûrement étonnée d'entendre sa voix, elle avait demandée

\- Quoi donc?

Alors elle lui avait répondu en la fixant, bien qu'elle soit un peu gênée par la situation

-Le fromage de chèvre. C'est ma fille Prim qui l'a fait.

Puis Portia sourit et regarda le toast une fraction de seconde avant de marmonner

-Il est très bon. C'est très certainement le meilleur que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie. Celui du Capitol est assez particulier...Il n'est pas mauvais, mais pas exceptionnel non plus.

Rapidement, Mrs Everdeen avait répondu avec une certaine pointe de mépris:

-Vraiment? Je pensais que le Capitole se devait de faire dans l'excellence.

Cependant, Portia n'y fit pas réellement attention:

-Vous avez la preuve que non Mrs Everdeen. Et puis vous savez, c'est très rare que le Capitol fasse ses propres mets, la majorité du temps, ce sont des exports des autres Districts. Mais ça je présume que vous le savez…

-En effet oui.

Après tout, le disctrit douze était connu pour son export de charbon vers le Capitol. Il était extrait à partir des mines par les hommes du District, son mari en faisait parti autre fois, puis il y avait eu le coup du grisou. Beaucoup avaient péris ce soir là… Son mari, celui de Mme Hawthorne et bien d'autres encore. Un tel gâchis pour quelques morceaux de charbon dont profitaient les capitoliens des quartiers riches. Puis Mrs Everdeen se servit un verre d'eau et murmura, le regard vide

-Les vêtements lors de la Parade étaient magnifiques. C'est la première fois qu'ils représentent aussi bien le District Douze.

Portia regarda longuement la femme, ne savant pas vraiment si c'était une flatterie ou un blâme pour lui reprocher son travail avec les bourreaux des Hunger Games. La femme répondit un simple

-Merci. Nous y avons passés beaucoup de temps dessus avec Cinna. Une idée de longue date.

-Comment cela une idée de longue date?

-Je connais le styliste de votre fille depuis de longues années, nous avons fait nos études ensembles, et nous avons demandés une affectation au District Douze de notre plein gré.

-C'est très certainement la première fois que j'entends que des stylistes souhaitent le District Douze comme affectation. La majorité des anciens stylistes, pour ne pas dire tous, étaient commis d'office. Personne ne veut du District Douze.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de cela, la preuve avec Cinna et moi-même.

Mrs Everdeen haussa les épaules, elle avait raison après tout. Les capitoliens n'étaient pas tous pareils, certains semblaient avoir moins d'apprioris sur l'apparence du District Douze. Puis la styliste lui demanda

-Vous ne regardez pas l'interview Mrs Everdeen?

-Non, je n'aime pas savoir que ma fille est un nouveau jouet du président.

Puis la femme hoqueta, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, prise de panique elle murmura

-Je...Je suis sincèrement désolée...Je… C'est…

Mais Portia l'interrompu d'un vif mouvement de main en souriant

-Ne vous inquiètes pas, je sais tout cela… A vrai dire d'une certaine manière je le pense aussi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité d'en parler autour de moi mise à part à Cinna. J'ai beau venir du Capitol, je n'ai pas les mêmes valeurs que la majorité de ses habitants.

Puis Mrs Everdeen regarda longuement la femme, elle était plutôt étonnée de son avis, elle pensait sincèrement que la styliste vivait corps et âme pour le Capitol et ses plaisirs. Le simple mot qu'elle put prononcer fut un:

-Pourquoi?

-Pardon?

-Si vous êtes en désaccord avec tout ça. Pourquoi vous y prenez part Portia? Pourquoi faites vous cela alors que vous une grande lucidité des atrocités qu'ils font?

La voix de Mrs Everdeen avait était étonnement calmes malgré les propos diffamatoires qu'elle disait. Portia prit une autre tranche de pain et dit, toujours calmement

-Je ne fais que mon métier Mrs Everdeen. En aucun cas je ne cherche à contribuer à ce qu'ils font même si d'une certaine manière je le fais. Tout ce que je souhaites, c'est rétablir la vérité. Rien de plus. Oh je crois que l'interview est terminée, je suis désolée je dois vous laissez pour rejoindre Cinna. Profitez de vos deux filles, vous l'avez largement mérité avec tout ce que vous avez dû endurer.

En susurrant sa dernière phrase, Portia avait tapoté l'épaule de Mrs Everdeen en souriant, puis elle s'était éloignée d'elle pour se rapprocher de Cinna et le duo partit alors que Peeta revenait de son interview. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su comment prendre cette discussion avec la styliste, elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si c'était une discussion courtoise ou si elles s'étaient lancées des piques tout le long. Mais ce qui avait était le plus troublant était très certainement sa dernière réplique. Comme si elle avait voulu contourner sa question tout en y répondant quand même d'une certaine manière. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, Mrs Everdeen était revenue à elle même et s'était dirigée, en compagnie de sa plus jeune fille dans leur nouvelle maison.


	2. Deuxième rencontre

La seconde fois qu'elle vit Portia, c'était quelques jours plus tard lors d'un shooting photo du couple vainqueur et cette fois ci, c'était elle qui s'occupait de Katniss. La mère regardait la styliste surveiller l'habillage de sa fille. C'était une tenue assez basique mais tout en finesse, une robe aux couleurs du feu car après tout Katniss était la «fille du feu» mais aussi avec des touches de noirs par ci par là. La jeune fille brune avait un maquillage naturel et un chignon tiré à quatre épingles. Portia murmura

-Elle est belle n'est ce pas?

La fille se tourna vers sa mère qui répondit dans un murmure

-Oui elle l'est.

Puis peu après Katniss sortit de la maison, rejoignant son soi disant petit ami pour la séance photo. Guettant la séance photo, Portia et Mrs Everdeen étaient à la fenêtre, regardant comment cela se passaient. Portia dit dans un léger sourire

-Vous savez, la première fois que j'ai vu Peeta, j'étais loin de douter qu'il gagnerait. J'ai sincèrement eu peur quand il s'est blessé à la jambe, je pensais qu'il y resterait. Nous étions tous dans le même état. Et pourtant votre fille était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne. C'était touchant.

-Katniss est très altruiste et courageuse.

-Je le sais oui… C'est tellement courageux, elle a sauvé sa sœur, Peeta… Elle sauvera très certainement la vie de nombreuses personnes si elle le peut. C'est une bonne personne et vous êtes une bonne mère Mrs Everdeen bien que vous pensez le contraire.

Mrs Everdeen avait un peu souris à sa remarque car elle même ne le pensait pas.

-Je ne suis pas une aussi bonne mère que vous le pensez. Katniss s'est battue pour notre survie, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du à son âge.

Portia soupira et posa ses mains sur les bras de la femme et la tourna vers elle

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Katniss a fait ce qui lui semblait juste tout simplement, elle l'a fait parce qu'elle vous aimait. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, c'est terminé maintenant, vous n'aurez plus jamais à vivre vos malheurs d'autre fois. Plus jamais vous n'aurez peur de ne pas vous réveillez le lendemain.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand Katniss s'est portée volontaire j'ai bien cru que c'était terminé pour sa petite sœur et moi.J'ai repensé à tellement de choses à cette instant, au fait que je ne la reverrais peut être plus jamais, que sa sœur serait malheureuse et puis j'ai pensé à leur père. Ca m'a fait comprendre que je ne les mérite pas, elle n'aurait jamais du vivre tout cela, c'est beaucoup trop pour des filles aussi jeunes qu'elles.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Mrs Everdeen s'était mise à pleurer, elle n'aimait pas pleurer, surtout devant ses filles car elle avait l'impression d'être un état de faiblesse extrême. Gentiment, Portia la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer avec un assez grand mal d'ailleurs. La styliste se contenta de dire

-Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise mère Mrs Everdeen, vous avez simplement vécue des choses qui peuvent être tout simplement insurmontable. Vous vous êtes occupées de vos filles seule, c'est très brave, beaucoup de personnes auraient abandonnés vous savez et vous non. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ne pensez plus au passé, pensez simplement au futur et aux bonnes choses qui vont enfin vous arrivez, car après tout, vous ne pourrez jamais réécrire l'histoire.

-Je le sais oui…

Puis Mrs Everdeen vit sa fille retourner vers leur maison, Portia lâcha doucement la mère et fit

-Je vais vous laissez avec votre fille, peut être que nous nous reverrons prochainement…

La styliste se contenta de sourire en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, la mère de Katniss l'interpella

-Portia?

-Oui?

La Capitolienne se retourna vers la femme du District 12 qui lui dit

-Merci...Merci pour tout. Vous êtes une bonne personne Portia...Vraiment…

Puis pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Mrs Everdeen vit un net et large sourire sur le visage de Portia, pas un de ces légers sourires, non un vrai sourire.

-Merci c'est adorable.

Puis la styliste continua sa route vers la porte d'entrée. Mrs Everdeen entendit des voix en bas, certainement celles de Portia et de Katniss, mais elle n'arrivait pas du tout à distinguer un seul mot de la discussion. Puis elle entendit une nouvelle fois la porte se fermer, la mère suivit longuement le chemin de la styliste depuis sa fenêtre avant de finalement rejoindre sa fille pour lui dire combien elle était belle et qu'elle l'aimait.


	3. Avant dernière rencontre

L'avant dernière fois qu'elle vit Portia se fut à l'annonce des règles de l'expiation des 75eme Hunger Games.

Mrs Everdeen était en train de tenir sa tête entre ses mains, Portia était prêt d'elle, la femme tenta de murmurer un

-Je suis désolée….Je…

Mais Mrs Everdeen ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer

-Non taisez vous! Vous m'aviez dis que tout ça serait terminé! Vous m'avez dit que je n'aurais plus de soucis à me faire! Vous m'avez menti Portia! J'avais confiance en vous! Je croyais en vous, j'avais foi en vous! Je pensais que vous étiez différente et que vous n'étiez pas comme tout ces stupides capitoliens! Et en faite vous le ressemblez! Vous faites mine d'avoir de la compassion pour les familles mais vous vous en fichez royalement, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est la reprise des Hunger Games pour montrer vos créations et monter vers le meilleur District!

Elle ne la connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle la vit s'énerver contre elle de cette manière là. C'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un réussit à la blesser et à faire couler son maquillage avec de simples mots. Bien qu'elle essayait de rester le plus impassible possible, Portia n'y arrivait tout simplement plus, son maquillage continuait de couler le long de ses joues pendant que Mrs Everdeen s'exclamait. Quand celle-ci eut terminé son pseudo discours et qu'elle remarqua les larmes de la styliste, la femme en question tenta de dire

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, ni pour vous, ni pour vos familles, ni pour tout les autres tributs des autres Districts. Je ne suis qu'un pion parmi tant d'autre, je fais partie de ce cercle vicieux comme votre fille sauf que je ne suis pas au centre des attentions. Je n'étais au courant de rien, et cela me chagrine autant que vous de savoir qu'ils vont devoir repartir alors qu'on leur avait promis une vie paisible! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça...Je suis désolée...Sincèrement désolée Mrs Everdeen…

Portia tourna les talons, essuyant ses joues de ses doigts fins, naturellement ses pas la dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée mais une main la rattrapa par le poignet. La styliste se retourna, c'était de toute évidence Mrs Everdeen, aussi en larmes, qui murmura difficilement

-Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée! Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire tout cela, je suis tellement désolée Portia...Je m'en veux tellement…

Puis elle se laissa tomber littéralement dans ses bras, à bout de force. Portia se retenu de pleurer une seconde fois, elle marmonna avec faiblesse

-Ce...Ce n'est pas grave...Vous étiez énervée...Vous avez mal...Je ne vous en veux pas...Je vous promets que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça…

-Je vous crois Portia...Je vous crois…

-Merci…

Les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas, l'une pleurait pendant que l'autre essayait de la réconforter tant bien que mal. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, Portia ne pourrait jamais changer le sort de Katniss et de Peeta, ils devraient refaire les Hunger Games.

-J'ai fois en eux Mrs Everdeen. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien…

-Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que vous Portia...Snow ne laissera pas le nouveau gamemaker faire cela une seconde fois. Cette année, il n y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Un seul et unique vainqueur.

-Ne perdez jamais espoir Mrs Everdeen. L'espoir fait vivre.

-Je sais…

Puis Portia lâcha doucement la mère de Katniss et de Prim, elle lui arbora un léger sourire, mais un sourire rempli de tristesse et de compassion.

-Continuez à croire en elle, Katniss est forte et courageuse. Elle ne cessera jamais de se battre.

Puis après sa dernière phrase, elle sortit de la maison des Everdeen.

La troisième expiation promettait d'être sûrement la plus dure de toute, mais Portia avait foi et confiance en Katniss Everdeen. Elle savait sans que la jeune fille serait prête à tout pour gagner. Peut ere qu'un jour elle changerait le monde, après tout, elle avait enclenchée le mécanisme un an avant. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.


	4. Dernière rencontre

La dernière fois qu'elle vit Portia, ce fut le jour du départ de Katniss, Peeta, les deux nouveaux tributs du District 12 cette année encore une fois, d'Haymitch, leur mentor, d'Effie l'hôtesse du douze et enfin d'eux, les stylistes. Elle était venue lui dire au revoir.

-Gardez espoir Mrs Everdeen, tout va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère Portia...C'est tout ce que je souhaite….

Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement et Portia se contenta de sourire, comme lors de la seconde fois qu'elles se virent, c'était un sourire sincère. Un dernier sourire sincère.

-Prenez soi de vous et de votre fille Primrose

-Merci Portia.

Puis la styliste commença à s'éloigner, mais elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit, toujours en souriant

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

-Moi aussi. Vous êtes une bonne personne Portia.

La femme répondit d'un simple signe de tête et tourna définitivement les talons vers la porte et partit en compagnie de Cinna vers le train. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle se dirigea vers son dernier train, après avoir parlé pour la dernière fois à Mrs Everdeen.

En effet, la révolte éclata et les Hunger Games furent détruit au grand damn du président Snow, ceux du Douze furent rapatriés au District Treize, un district autre fois détruit par le Capitole mais qui avait toute fois réussis à se reconstruire sous terre.

Peu après, Mrs Everdeen apprit avec une très grande tristesse l'exécution publique de Portia à cause de son lien avec Peeta. Elle ne pleura pas son amie disparut car au fond d'elle, elle savait que Portia n'aurait pas voulu cela. Elle savait qu'elle lui aurait dit «Ne vous morfondez pas sur mon sort Mrs Everdeen, j'ai joué et j'ai perdu. Mais d'une certaine manière je sais que le monde est en train de changer et d'évoluer. Les Hunger Games sont tombés, Snow est tombé avec et son pouvoir tombera dans très peu de temps. J'ai confiance en votre fille Katniss Everdeen, elle va révolutionner le monde car elle est courageuse»

Quand les gens lui demandaient «Tu la connais?» Mrs Everdeen se contentait de répondre en souriant «C'était une bonne personne et c'était mon amie».

Voilà, cette petite histoire est terminée, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;)

Je suis en tout cas très contente d'avoir fait ce défi et d'avoir eu deux personnages que je n'aurais sûrement jamais utilisé dans mes fanfictions. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si j'ai relevé au non le défi d'Ange Phoenix qui était de faire une histoire sur le fandom Hunger Games sur une relation d'amitié entre Portia et Mrs Everdeen ^^

Si vous aussi vous avez envie de faire un défi, je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur le forum et rejoindre la communauté : forum/La-gazette-des-bonbons-aux-citrons/201789/1/0/

Thunder33


End file.
